Spongebob's Schizophrenia
5/6/16 Hi I'm Aidan and I'm writing this blog about a Series called Spongebobs Schizophrenia. In recent times, a tape has been discovered in the Nickelodeon Studios, it is a Betamax Tape with the writing, "SPONGEBOB SEASON 10 PREMIERE EPISODE." The episode is called "Spongebob's Schizophrenia." According to sources, the episode starts in Spongebob's House. He looks crazy, and is saying "The shadows play with me." He then laughs manically. The strange thing is, spongebob's voice sounds like a demon's. Spongebob starts to ooze foam from his mouth, and he takes an Antipsychotic pill. The pill fails to work, and Spongebob takes out a cartoony pistol and kills Gary. His body isn't shown. Squidward then yells to Spongebob, "SPONGEBOB, SHUT UP!" and Spongebob looks straight at Squidward. He says, "The shadows shall engulf you, mere mortal. Give praise to them or perish," and Squidward says, "Whatever," and returns to bed. A time card appears saying "25 Past Midnight." With a strange sound in the background. Squidward is shown sleeping for nearly a minute. Squidward wakes up, and sees a square shadow holding a chainsaw. He screams as the shadow revs up the saw. The screaming was like a person shouting, not cartoon. he keeps screaming over the sounds of the saw. The shadow puts the saw to squidward's body and squidward screams as he is being cut up, and blood splatters on the wall. Then he died, and Spongebob emerges from Squidward's door, holding his cartoonishy-severed head. He feasts on it, and laughs maniacally. He then runs to his house again and emerges with a pair of knives. He runs to Patrick's house. He screams, "oH paTRicK! cOMe AnD pLay wiTh mE!!," as he stabs Patrick repeatedly. Spongebob then draws a pentegram on Patrick's floor. He sacrifices Patrick's corpse. There is literally no sound for this seven second sacrifice. Spongebob laughs again, and runs to his house. He is seen at a table with Squidward's partially-eaten head, brain exposed and eyeballs hanging out, and says, "My beautiful honey, will you marry me?," as Squidward's left eye blinks once, revealing he is alive, but slowly suffering and dying. His skin sheds, leaving only muscle and tissues exposed, and his facial organs and nerves snap and fall apart. His head is now nothing but a pile of random organs, and his eye blinks again. The bubble transition shows, and for thirty seconds, Spongebob is shown kissing the pile of organs, and putting a ring on it, inside of a Church. Spongebob looks demonic, and says to Squidward's organs, "I am your lord and savior, Bikini Bottom. Praise me." As the episode ends with Spongebob commiting suicide by stabbing himself in the heart, at least, that's the only point the contents of the tape are known up to. The episode was written by Jill Frances and Phillip Refkenski, and animated by a person named Jorges Pubenstein. The tape itself was watched by the Spongebob staff, and they were put into medical help right after watching. Reports vary, but it was said that when questioned, they all refused to tell what happened after Spongebob commited suicide, and when they were insisted, they still refused. No one knows WHAT those employees saw, and no one will ever know the full truth. There have been many attempts to find the tape, but no one has ever found it. The only things that remain are a few screenshots of the episode, and a possible audio track of the episode. The audio track lasts ten minutes, but strangely enough, after six minutes, the audio is merely a strange static sound, but at nine minutes in, a strange, loud, distorted audio can be heard. 3/14/17 Hi it's me again I haven't been on this for a while so nothing has happened to me after writing my first blog. I have been recently mailed a tape that was from "John Deff" I looked up this guys name and he is apparently a Worker at nickelodeon. I also got a letter from him.This is what it says. "Dear Aidan, I have noticed that you are interested in this "Series" of ours. This tape contains the Episode you were talking about. The manager told me to burn the tape so I said yes and instead mailed it to you. Please talk care of it and don't tell anyone else about it. -Jeff" I opened the box and it contained a tape called "Spongebob Season 10 Premiere" So I played it in my VCR. It showed what I said for 6 minutes. Then after spongbob kills himself at the 6:24 mark it abruptly cuts to the Krusty Krab. It shows inside the restaurant. It looked so abandoned. Mr.Krabs was just standing there looking at a wall then he falls to the ground when he opened his office door. It zoomed into the door and for about a second it showed a image. It looked like a body. Then it shows the kitchen and a mountain of bodies then It cuts to sandys dome where sandy looked like she was gonna commit suicide. She does commit suicide by hanging herself. Then it cut to spongebobs house and cuts to his room where his dead body remained. At this point it was at 9:01 when this loud Strange static sound played. Spongebobs body stands and turns to the viewer. His eyes were so Yellow and red. And his body had the biggest slit mark I have ever seen. Then he walks closer to the screen. When he was close to the screen he said this "Ha ha ha" Then a loud Static Followed then the tape ended. I put the tape in my safe and locked it and put it in my closet. I'm gonna call "Jorges Pubenstein." I wanna see what he says about this "Series" so for now peace. 3/15/17 Today I got in contact with Jorges Pubenstein after 3 times of calling him which left me to his voicemail which said "Hi this is Jorges Pubenstein if you are looking for him then he is busy animating or something. So leave a message thank you." I left a message this is what it says. "Hi this is Aidan I was wondering if you can give me more information about Spongebobs Schizophrenia. I've seen the tape so please just contact me thank you." A hour later he contacted me At first he was crying for the first minute or Two then he said this. "Hi Aidan this is Jorges I'm the animator for Spongebobs Schizophrenia. I want to tell you I did animate that and I was Forced to. So this is what happened I was recently hired as a animator for Spongebob Squarepants and these 2 people told me that they were directors for a new Spongebob episode and they told me to follow them. They knocked me out and when I woke up I was strapped to a chair in a warehouse. Those 2 people told me to work on "Spongebobs Schizophrenia" They told me the story then they forced me to animate it. It was hell on earth. A few days later they let me go. It was on February 17, 2014 when they hijacked it on tv. I seen the full episode and I couldn't go to sleep for a whole week." I asked him about the audio and how it was loud and wierd at the 9 minute mark. He said this "The loud static contains screams and people getting murdered while there is static." I said "Thank You and contact me when you can remember more information." Then I hung up. I will blog tomorrow or something bye. 3/20/17 Well today was a little interesting. I was looking up my Blog and it had 145 followers. One of those followers as Andrew Schizo. He is a animator and apparently he was one of the animators for the Spongebobs Schizophrenia Series. He emailed me saying This. "Hi this is Andrew Schizo I am one of the animators for the spongebobs schizophrenia series. If you want to contact me here is my number *-***-****-***. Thanks." So I decided to give him a call and this is what he said. "Hi Aidan, This is Andrew. The one who emailed you. I wanted to talk to you about that series. I was 23 a fresh new animator out of college. I was thinking of studios to animate for. And the first thing that popped in my mind was Nickelodeon. So I contacted them to see if they we're hiring animators. Surprisingly they were hiring animators. So I got hired for nickelodeon. I was told by a Manager of the studio that I was gonna animate Spongebob Squarepants. I was so excited. On my First day I was sketching spongebob. The second day I was approached by Jill and Phillip. They told me that they were managers for Spongebob Squarepants. They also told me to follow them to there office. I was gullible back then so I followed them. When they stopped we were at a Abandoned Looking Office. As soon as I looked at the office everything went black. I woke up in a Warehouse with a guy named Jorges. They told me to Animate Now or they will kill me. So I did. There was more episodes we made. I have all of them but I will send them through a period of time." I asked him if there was credits at the end of the first episode he said "Yes" and "I will send them in the mail maybe tomorrow." I hung up. That's all I needed to know. 3/21/17 Today I received a package from Andrew. It was a box. Inside the box was a DVD titled "Ending Credits" I immediately remembered the phone call yesterday. I put the DVD in my DVD Player and it cut to the credits of the Episode. This is what they said. CREDITS PHILLIP REKF JILL FRANCES ANDREW SCHIZO JORGES PUBENSTEIN ANDY FREER NICK JOONS STEVEN HILLENBURG DENTON REEVES HARP NUIT TEC WORTH TORNA RUGH Then the DVD Ends. The credits had no audio at all which was sorta Wierd. I do have a question why is Steven Hillenburg in the credits? Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost Episodes Category:Dismemberment Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Demon/Devil Category:Insanity Category:Lost Cartoons Category:Blood and Gore Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Awesome Crap Category:Spongebob Category:Blog posts